The Legion Reborn
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Sargeras and the Burning Legion has fallen. A new Legion is being formed. But this Legion is far different. And unlike the first, IT WILL NOT BE STOPPED. Rated T for your safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Coming

_Shortly before the robbery of Dust Till Dawn._

The Creature stood in the rain. And it wondered. Wondered what it should do next.

The Creature was about 10 feet tall. It was slender, so much so that no one would see it for what it was. The only thing that clued that, was its cargo. Longer than the Creature was tall, it was held diagonally on the Creature's back. Bandages, covered in strange runic markings, trapped the mysterious object. A single leather strap held the bandages to the Creature.

As for the Creature itself... There was no way to describe it without bringing to mind a human skeleton.

It was silver, with red metallic plates covering the parts where its body would bend. It's arms and legs were humanoid, bar the gap in the lower portions of each, making obvious the radius, ulna, tibia, and fibula. A single silver section was the main part of the body. As for whether it was male or female... It was a question that no anatomy professor could answer.

It's entire neck was made of the red plates, only returning to silver when it reached the head of the creature. It's head was a singular mass of silver, with no visible orifices.

Strange flowing pipes, filled with emerald flame, connected the head, arms, and back, giving it an odd resemblance to a comic-book villain.

Description or not, the Creature grew tired of the rain and began to walk. As for where? It had a destination in mind: Vale. For there, it would find THEM. THEY were important. It knew little of what to expect of THEM. All it knew about THEM amounted to two things: The first was a gem. The second was an evergreen tree.

It was these two things. Exactly what they were, it was unsure of. But it knew that it must help the Gem and the Tree. For without them, the universe would fall.

 _ **Hello people! This is my first fic! Please read and review! I should also mention that I own neither RWBY nor any of the Warcraft-Verse, beyond my own characters that is!**_

 _ **I should also make something very clear: This starts shortly before RWBY, but also, it begins after the Fall Of Argus.**_

 _ **So, the Burning Legion is mostly dead.**_

 _ **But 'mostly dead' is different than 'all dead'.**_

 _ **So, there will likely be Warcraft Spoilers. And maybe some RWBY ones.**_

 _ **As for updates... I want to put them out frequently, but I'm close to getting my first job, and I have no idea what hours I will be working.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Robbery

The Creature made its way through the red woods. The Creature disliked the rain that still poured down upon it.

But the Creature was patient, and the rain would not harm the Creature. It needed to find the Gem, the Tree, and...

The Creature considered slapping itself. It had forgot about the third thing it needed to find. The Drink.

The Creature shook it's silver head. That made it sound like it was looking for a high-class outdoor bar. The Creature did desire to find one, but that would come later. Once it was in Vale, he might be able to relax with a few alcoholic drinks.

The Creature realized that the mysterious object it wore on its back might be better off in a bag that it carried.

The Creature pulled what appeared to be a small backpack from nowhere.

The bag was brown. Attached to it was four small pouches. The bag was of a reasonable size, and gave no hint of the incredible space-bending magics that had been used to create it. The pouches, far smaller than the bag, were a light-golden color, and were made of even more impressive magics.

The Creature placed the bandage-wrapped object in one of the small pouches. The Creature put on the backpack.

The rain stopped. The Creature silently gave thanks to whatever controlled the weather on this planet. A noise caught it's attention. Something was approaching. The Creature made itself scarce.

A set of creatures roamed the woods, keeping close. They looked like werewolves, tall and lanky. But they were not. These were Grimm. Beowulves, to be exact.

The Beowulves paused, sniffing the air. They had been tracking something through the woods, something unknown, yet something that reeked with pain. With fear. With sadness. What they hunted smelled tastier than anything they had ever encountered. Not even the human they had killed earlier, absolutly terrified out of it's mind, could compare. But now? It seemingly had vanished into thin air.

One of them approached a bush, looking to see whether or not, making sure what they hunted was not in the bush. It pulled the bush in two to see a segment of silver. The Beowulf released the bush. It was not interested in things that the humans enjoyed...

The Beowulf tore the bush apart. But the silver segment had vanished.

The Beowulf cocked its head, looking around. Its kin had disappeared.

The Beowulf howled, then waited, thinking its kin had simply moved on. They should respond about now.

The Beowulf heard nothing. The Beowulf's ears perked up. It was not simply the lack of response that now made it wary. What made it wary was how all sound in the sound in the forest had stopped.

The Beowulf looked around. This didn't seem right. Those trees hadn't been ripped into pieces a moment ago. That stump hadn't been ash when the Beowulf entered the clearing. The ground should have been covered in grass, not

The Beowulf backed up, placing a silver tree directly behind it. It paused. Trees weren't silver.

The Beowulf whirled.

The last thing the Beowulf remembered was the teeth.

The red, shark-like teeth.

The teeth filled with disintegrating Beowulf flesh.

The teeth of the Creature.

 _The next day:_

A man and women roamed the Forever Fall woods.

The man had, after three years, finally convinced his wife to go camping with him, he had told her that camping was a fun thing, and that it would be perfectly safe.

The woman disbelieved him. She was a Huntress, and knew danger. These woods were supposedly stocked with so many Grimm, that not even a Huntress was safe. But her husband would not listen to her, and she followed him only to make sure he would be safe.

Their were other things that bothered the woman, the ground was wet and muddy, masking any Grimm aproaching. Too many trees in too tight an area. The tent would make an obvious, and dangerous, impediment, should Grimm attack. There were other reasons. But the Huntress kept silent, knowing how much it meant to her husband.

The two suddenly came across a strange clearing.

Trees had been ripped from the ground, roots and all, and made a small pentagon, with one side open. The ground was definetly different, looking like someone had turned the ground into rock, then hardened it into something like steel. A small pit in the center, shaped as though someone had taken a Beowulf and repeatedly slammed it's skull into the ground.

The man was overjoyed. He had found the perfect place. Despite his wife's silence, he knew her, and how dangerous Grimm could be, well enough that had he not found this place, he would have given up and gone home with his wife.

The woman was wary, having gone into these woods before, and not having seen this place before, her first though was that it was a trap. But Grimm were not that smart. The woman did not lessen her guard as the man made camp, cooked dinner, and told her stories about when his parents had taken him camping.

She did not sleep much that night, not trusting this strange place.

But had she trusted it, joked with her husband, and fell into a deep unyielding sleep, the results would have been the same.

The two left the following morning. The man was happy. The woman... decided to visit the chiropractor. Sitting outside like that had taken its toll on her.

And, as far as anyone knew, they lived happily ever after.

The Creature decided to restrain from using too much of its powers in this world. The Beowulves, 19 of them, had been easy to dispatch. Pity they dissolved when eaten. The Creature had been wanting a snack, and disliked eating wood or leaves. It would have to find food somewhere else.

The Creature needed to find another form. While the Creature liked this one, due its melodramatic tendencies, the current form of the Creature was terribly inhuman.

It was nightime in the forest, as the Creature, making a little more sound than a mouse would, stalked its way through the woods. It found a steep cliff. Down the cliff laid a human creation. It's mind searched through human tendencies. These were... Train Tracks.

The Creature heard noises. It jumped into a nearby bush, folding itself up to a ridiculous degree, and waited.

Two people made their way through the forest undergrowth. The Creature was suprised. It had not seen beings like this before. The woman had cat ears. The man had small horns. Small enough that, had the Creature not been what it was, it would have not seen them. The male wore a mask, bringing to mind of the Creature, the appearance of Grimm. Did these animal people control the Grimm? Where they an enemy race to the native humans?

Blake Belladonna, cat Faunus, and member of the White Fang, was scared, though she would never admit it.

She had been relaxing in the nearby White Fang camp, when the leader of the segment that controlled Vale, her boyfriend, Adam Taurus, had approached her, and demanded that she come with her.

She was used to that. What she wasn't used to was the fact that he apparently had a death wish, and wanted her to come along.

She pulled out of his grip.

"Adam, you know we can't do this!"

"And why not?!", he asked rounding on her, his face, what she could see of it, twisted in anger.

"Because this is beyond anything that the White Fang has ever done! If we screw this up, we aren't just going to prison! The Schnees will kill us if they get ahold of us!" she shot back.

"Our kind has been pushed around for far too long, Blake! You know this!"

Blake folder her arms. "And this will help? You intend for the two of us to steal all that Dust? By ourselves? And that will help all Faunus everywhere?"

"Yes. Because the humans, especially the Schnees, won't have it anymore!"

Blake sighed. "Adam. I trust you. But this is too much. We do this, and all Faunus everywhere will tainted by this. We won't be 'the mysterious animal people that a lot of humans don't like,' the Faunus will become the byword for pyschopaths, liars, killers, murderers... You name it! And lets not forget that the Schnees will treat our people even worse!"

Adam slapped her.

It was all the Creature could do to not jump out of the bush, and beat the human, Adam, to a pulp. The Creature disliked the idea of the discrimination that the Blake girl had implied, but this... Hurting a woman for no other reason then the man disliked what she said...

This was something that Creature despised.

The Creature had been raised by what most would consider females. Not human females, but still.

Not mentioning their tastes, and the lengths they would go to fulfill them, the ones who had raised him had made many things clear to the Creature, first of all being that women are to be respected, not treated as objects, or injured for doing something wrong.

A few of the females that raised him had tastes that would, to most people, disprove that, but the Creature knew that they only enjoyed being beaten when they wanted to be.

The Creature shivered, unintentionally making the bush shiver as well.

Adam and Blake swung around to face the bush. They caught each other's eye, and nodded.

Adam sliced the bush in two, revealing...

A small, silver rabbit, with an odd brown and gold pattern on it.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "Just a rabbit."

Blake, sore from the slap, didn't respond.

A noise pierced through the night.

A train whistle.

They ran to the edge, eyes scanning for the train.

When it came near the cliff, the two leapt off, grinding their feet, so they wouldn't go too fast.

Then they jumped, landing solidly on the train roof.

The Creature followed them, returning to its natural form. It came to a decision.

It would only interfere if 'Blake' decided to betray 'Adam'.

Otherwise... It would watch and wait.

Adam and Blake quickly proved themselves capable fighters, as they destroyed the robotic soldiers, that quickly ambushed the pair.

They ran into a train car. The Creature cast an invisiblility spell.

Adam and Blake went to a large container with a snowflake on it.

Come to think of it, that symbol was everywhere on this train...

The two conversed.

So. This was the plan.

Steal this 'Dust', and blow up the train, killing everyone else on it.

The Creature noticed an spider-like robot hidden in the rafters.

A quick burst of Fel to strengthen its power...

Done.

"We need to get out of here!" Blake yelled.

Adam said nothing, holding her close.

The robot charged up a powerful attack, blasting the two out of the car, and onto the next.

The robot charged out of the train car.

"Buy me some time!" Adam roared, his hair beginning to glow.

Blake charged, distracting the robot.

The Creature was suprised by the sudden slash of energy that Adam used, destroying the robot.

Blake ran toward the front of the train, jumping onto the next car.

She turned. "I'm sorry, Adam. I can't do this anymore. We are over. Goodbye."

She spoke it in a final tone. She was certain. This was the end. She made a move to cut the cables seperating the train cars.

But Adam couldn't accept it.

"You're not simply leaving." Adam jumped onto the car where Blake stood, and attacked her.

Except for the massive black and red polearm suddenly blocking his attack, she would have died.

A massive silver humanoid appeared taking hold of the polearm.

Adam jumped back from the Creature, his suprise evident.

"What are you?" Adam asked, cautiously.

The Creature chose not to respond, pulling Hellreaver from the small crater it had made when he had thrown it.

The Creature attacked Adam, giving the male Faunus no quarter.

Adam was in shock. His girlfriend had just broken up with him, now he was being attacked by what appeared to be a skeleton wearing silver armor, wielding a blade bigger than he was.

It was no wonder that Adam lost so easily.

Blake stared as the Creature threw Adam's unconcious body onto the next car, and severed the connection between them.

It turned to Blake, the Creature's lack of eyes terrifying Blake.

The two stood there, as the back half of the train left their view.

The Creature charged, grabbed Blake by the neck, and jumped off the train.

Blake blacked out.

 **A/N: So. That just happened. Don't worry, Blake'll be fine. Doubtless, many of you can see my horrible battle-writing skills. Which makes it infinitly more confusing why in heck I chose to cross two battle IP's into a fanfiction. I'll work on it, don't worry.**

 **As for the chapter itself, I think that I can safely say, without spoiling anything, is that the Creature isn't a type of Demon that any in Azeroth has ever fought. The exact details will come later.**

 **As for why the Creature wields Hellreaver... There's a story out there, written as a Warcraft/Familiar Of Zero crossover, can't remember the name, or author, about Louise summoning Azeroth itself as her Familiar. I know, she's totally OP now. All I can remember, is that they had some explanation about dungeons and raids as 'time-loops created by significant events.' Something like that. The Creature has used this as a weapon gathering tool, obtaining many legendary weapons from Azeroth, Outland, Draenor, and the Broken Isles.**

 **I'll make a list later, but, suffice it to say, he has at least one artifact weapon from each class, all the Legendary weapons, Shadowmourne, Thunderfury Blessed Blade Of The Windseeker, (Yes, I said it), and the like, and most mounts and pets.**

 **Till next time!**

 **PS: I'll try to update this at least once a week. I've got the other fic, the In Another World With My Smartphone/Diablo crossover, which does require some work, seeing as how I'll be writing the entire thing on a smartphone. Anyway, bye!**


	3. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
